


Once in New Orleans (A dream came true)

by Yaboi (SubscribetoOxygen)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: (the novella not the films/plays), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Crossover, Drinking blood, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Jekyll and Hyde references, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Reader is upperclass, Set in 1926, Voodoo, taste of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubscribetoOxygen/pseuds/Yaboi
Summary: You hated the upper class, the snobbish, I'm too important to give you the time of day, upper class. You just wanted to leave, marry down. But social standards kept you from that dream. Until a popular radio host comes to your part of town and offers you that escape you've been looking for.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Once in New Orleans (A dream came true)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Sharkdukes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkdukes/pseuds/Sharkdukes). Log in to view. 



> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but it got too long. I decided to experiment with punctuation, so some grammar may be off, please let me know! I'm still learning how to use grammar (I'm Dyslexic)

The night isn't kind. 

The night’s certainly not any kinder in good ol’, crime ridden New Orleans.You knew what places to avoid, but that didn't stop the petty criminals from seeping out of the alleyways like the shadows of that witch doctor. They hunt for people like you: they hunt the lonely, the rich, the slightly drunk; you were all three.  
You trudged your way back home, trying your best not to look ossified. _Your damn friends and their too-good-to-pass-up offers, it's not every day you get to relax and throw away your problems with giggle water._

You’ve got to admit that the night was gorgeous: the sound of music, the hustle and bustle of people walking about Bourbon street, mixed in with the coolness of the night, it was a perfect bundle. If only that peace would last longer.

Whether it was your drunk state, or you had been foolish enough to let your guard down, you stopped paying attention to your surroundings. That didn't matter though, as you ended up bumping into someone. This someone had his back to the light, so you couldn't make out any defining features, you could only tell that he was _tall._ You took a short step back, you didn't want to take any chances. This could be _them_

But, like the Dumb Dora you are, 

_you didn't run_

“I-I’m sorry” you said, stuttering slightly. The person stood there for a second, neither of you moved, before they shook themselves out of the trance they were in.  
“Not to worry doll” they- _he_ said, “after all, accidents _do_ happen” his voice was smooth but something was off about it; it was uninviting, sly, and had an undertone of malice. He grabbed your hand and shook it hard, “Doll, enchanté. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier.” dropping your now aching hand, he took off his hat and placed it to his chest in another greeting.

_That name seemed all too familiar to you…_

_Wait a minute_

Tilting your head, you asked: “The shadow man?”

That got his attention. You still couldn't see his face too clearly but you could just about make out his grin growing bigger. He quickly grabbed onto your arm again, took out a card and firmly, placed it into your palm. The Dr talked at you for a solid two minutes, trying to convince you to come down to his voodoo emporium, but you knew better. You’ve heard of his devious ways, and his disdain for the upper class-which you just happened to be born into. You had a feeling he knew of your status and was just trying to lure you into a trap. What kind of trap? You had no clue, but with him-it wouldn't be good. With nowhere else to turn and just wanting to go home, you agreed to go sometime in the next week. Pleased by this, he let go of your arm and slid back, deeper into the shadows. A shiver ran up your spine, that was creepy. His reputation surly preceded him as the infamous shadow man, praying on unsuspecting foreigners; your father among them.  
Doing your best to suppress your unease, you walked back home. 

\------------------------------

The next morning was a nightmare. The maids were frolicking about the mansion, whispering news of a handsome bachelor coming to town. Said “handsome” bachelor became a household name in New Orleans in recent years; an eccentric young man by the name of Alastor (no last name given). Nobody- minus: his coworkers, friends and family- had ever seen his face, there were only rumours of his charming appearance. Alastor was a charismatic (or so he appeared) young radio host, who’s voice was “heaven sent” as the girls described it. That stuff was all applesauce to you. The city sang his praises, as he was one of the few hosts that kept everyone up to date with the killings. Even if you hate to admit it, he is very good at reassuring the public. 

The story behind Alastor coming to your neighbourhood, is to celebrate Eli La Bouff becoming the king of the Mardi Gras parade, for the 5th year in a row. You know the guy, he’s a very kind man, but you just wish someone else would be named. But I guess that's the advantage of being the wealthiest man in New Orleans.  
Trotting down stairs, breakfast was already laid out ready for you on the dining table. You absolutely adored the dining room, the table was an ash colour, eight seater; with pretty little patterns carved into the matching chairs. Opposite you was a fireplace, on top were four paintings, one of your mother, brother, father and you. The wallpaper in the room was a beautiful shade of green, with an eggshell white pattern of diamonds and flowers inside the diamonds. You love this room, just as your mother did. 

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful after that, only noteworthy thing was the news that Alastor had arrived midday, along with some foreign prince, but that wasn't your concern. However, there was something in the back of your mind that was nagging you. Your brain kept going back to that damn business card that you now held in in your hand. The same business card with the address of the building you were now standing in front of.

The building wasn't easy to find. The street it was located on was small; what you would call quiet, but was thriving with life on weekdays, making it impossible to move around the area. There were no homes on this street but all the businesses were doing very well, some were even black owned! The shop fronts stood along that thoroughfare with an air of invitation, like rows of smiling saleswomen. Even on Sunday, when it veiled its more florid charms and lay comparatively empty of passage, the street shone out in contrast to its dingy neighbourhood, like a fire in a forest; and with its freshly painted shutters, well-polished brasses, and general cleanliness, instantly caught and pleased the eye of the passenger.

Two doors down from a corner lead to a sinister alleyway. Your destination was at the end, a stone building. It was two stories high; showed no windows, only a purple door on the lower story and a sign above that. The sign was a top hat with the words from the card, Dr. Facilier’s voodoo emporium, with a skull placed in the middle. The sign was illuminated by skull candles. The door had no knocker nor doorbell, so you knocked on the rotten wooden door instead. 

When you knocked the door slowly, creaked open, on its own. The emporium was big, but most of it was empty. You heard the person you were looking for, but you couldn't see him.  
“Hello?” You looked down at the card to check his name “Dr. Facilier? Are you in here?”your voice echoed in the large, empty space. The voice stopped and the curtain rustled before the shadow man himself popped his head out.  
“Ah! There you are. I was wondering when you were going to show up! Though I do feel like evening is not a very good time for a person like you to be out” He said as he made his way over to you. To his statement you scoffed, _how dare he say that! You could look after yourself just fine thanks._ They _should be worried not you!_

Deciding to not mention how all wet he was, you went to meet him halfway. You explained to him your reason for coming here was to satisfy your curiosity about the closed practice. He grinned as you finished your talking and brought you over to the sides of the shop, where the voodoo stuff was. The shadow man was in the middle of explaining what one of the things did when the door opened again. 

A tall man stood at the door. In your opinion he was fairly okay looking, but you could see that other people would find him incredibly attractive. He had a permanent smile on his face, it was kind of unsettling. His skin, eyes and hair were a fairly light brown. He wore a red jumper and a slightly darker bow tie. He fixed the collar of his white shirt as he walked towards the two of you. 

“Ah, Alastor my friend! Took you awhile, where have you been?” The shadow man let go of you and went to meet this new person. “  
Forgive me Faciller, being a radio host takes most of my energy, I haven't been able to leave the studio for quite some time!” He laughs with no real humour behind what he said.  
Even though they seemed to be talking rather pleasantly, the aura they gave off did not copy that friendly manner. They seemed almost like rivals, trying to one the other up. It was unsettling. 

What you failed to notice, at first, was how familiar his voice sounded. _Hold up_

Before you could say anything, Alastor spoke up “My, you have a customer!” He had noticed you. He budged past his “friend” and over to you to introduce himself. “The names Alastor, doll. Now, who do I owe the honour of meeting this fine evening?” he extended his hand for you to take, you gave it to him and he brought it up his lips to kiss your knuckles. Telling him your name, his permanent grin widened and he complimented you, on how lovely it was. 

You had a feeling you knew who this was but you wanted to make sure, “You don't happen to be that popular radio host, do you?” At your question, Alastor stood up. “Why, yes I am deary! You a fan?” His grin fell into a smirk, as he asked.  
_What a silly question, almost everyone was a fan of his_

The two of you talked for a bit, completely forgetting about the man currently glaring at you. Alastor finished what he was saying, when he turned around to face the shadow man. “Now, I only came here for a short visit, and I think I shall escort this lovely customer of yours, home” he announced and then turned to you “If that’s alright, doll” You nodded. You actually needed to get back home now anyway; Charlotte La Bouff was holding a party tonight for some princes’ arrival. Both of you quickly said goodbye to the emporium owner and left, completely unaware of what was in that shadow man’s mind- or at least, one of you was. 

The door shut behind Alastor (again on its own), and he stopped you, “So, my dear, I have something to ask you”

\--------------------------------

Going to the shadow man’s emporium was probably not the best idea; when you got back, you were greeted by 2 pissed off maids, the ones who were supposed to help you get ready, and with only 1 hour till the party starts, some alterations would have to be made. The maids dragged you up to your room and plonked you down in front of your dresser. 

30 minutes of rushing everything to get ready, you finally looked presentable. You rushed down stairs to join your parents and brother. The four of you got in the car and drove off to the La Bouff mansion. 

The party was a lively affair, people constantly coming in to join the party. You hated it. You hated fancy occasions, all these rich snobs, think they’re better than everyone. There are only a few people here you actually minded, Charlotte herself (surprisingly), her father, Tiana (though she wasn't here as a guest) and Alastor. The latter was now making his way towards you with two drinks in hand, _speak of the devil._

You thanked him, clincked your drinks and took a sip together. You studied the taste for a second, “Alcohol?” you asked, Alastor smiled in return “You bet, doll” You blinked a few times for a second, _oohh, lotte is a criminal now? Never knew she liked to get into trouble with the law._ You shrugged that thought off, it wasn't your problem. The pair of you stood there for a while, not talking; watching the other guests dance to the song playing. You scanned the area, bored until you spotted Tiana’s Beignets table, “Oh, Al, have you ever tried Tiana’s beignets?” you asked and judging by his obvious confusion, it was a no. Smiling, you muttered a quick “wait a moment” before you rushed to find your family. You could only find your parents and when you asked where your brother went, they just said he went to the dance floor to chat up a woman he saw. Before you could ask your parents if they wanted a beignet, your mother spoke “ Now, when were you gonna tell us about the sheik you were cozying up, huh?” At that you went bright red, “Mother!” you cried, embarrassed, “I was gonna ask if you two wanted one of Tiana’s beignets, but I guess not” You knew this would work, your parents absolutely _loved_ Tiana’s cooking and would never pass up the opportunity to have them. Just as they were about to protest, you stopped them, “I know, I know. I was gonna get y’all some anyway, don’t worry.” They sighed in relief and you giggled. With that sorted you made your way back to Alastor. Alastor held his arm out for you to hold on to, and you did.“I’m about to change your life” you declared, smugly. “Then by all means, lead the way” he replied. 

“Hey, Tiana!” you greeted, as you reached the table and she turned to you. She greeted you in return and then gestured to Alastor, obviously confused to who he was. He took her hand and pressed his lips to your friend's hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you doll, I hear that you make “life changing” beignets.” Tiana huffed, placing her hands on her hips “have you been talking up my dishes to all the big cheeses you know again?” she asked you. “Yes, but you deserve it, your food is heavenly” you argued. At this your friend sighed “Thank you really, but I want to earn my reputation on my own…. Now, how many beignets?”

The two of you left the table and made your way over to the spot you left earlier. When you arrived back, the announcer spoke, “Ladies and Gentlemen, Prince Naveen” People started to move away from the stairs to allow the prince to walk in. As he walked past, the people near him bowed or curtsey. When it got to where you and Al would have to bow, the two of you shared a look that made both of you giggle, _making it very clear to the people around you, neither of you cared that you were in the presence of_ royalty. 

Of course Charlotte heard, and of course she went for the dramatics. She whistled for a light to be shone on her, and as it did, she threw a sparkly substance in the air that fell to the floor. Prince Naveen made his way to the stairwell and dramatically held out his hand for Miss La Bouff to take.  
_Are they serious right now? If they’re both_ that _into dramatics then they’re a match made in heaven._  
You watch as the music changes and the two of them dance across the room. It was gorgeous, you’ve got to admit it; that illusion suddenly was broken when you saw Charlotte aggressively motion to the prince, while looking in Tiana’s direction. Charlotte seemed really excited to finally be dancing with a prince, and you were happy for her-but, you were slowly getting bored and you couldn’t just leave. You turned back to Alastor to quietly move to the back of the crowd (who were now watching the couple dance) and continue your conversation. 

You got so swept up into talking with the charming young man, that you completely missed Tiana crashing into her table and Charlotte bringing her up to the mansion. The next thing you know, the band suddenly starts playing Jazz mid song, getting both Alastor’s and your attention. From then on it went to shit. Something had landed inside of Charlotte’s dress as she started flailing around and fell over, only to find two frogs had gotten into her dress. She screamed. Who wouldn’t? Eli, hearing his precious daughter in distress, calls the family dog, Stella, to catch the frogs.

And the chase begins! 

Stella chases the frogs onto one of the tables, but instead of running forward, it only makes the table cover come off, the food it had on it flying off too. The two frogs continue running, comically getting stuck in a Giraffe head and having to run without seeing. When they finally get to the end, they lose the head and grab hold of some balloons, finally flying away into the distance. After the frogs left, the guests didn't really know what to do with themselves, they just stared blankly at where the balloons once were. 

You and Alastor turned to look at each other, you both had the same shocked expression on your face. That shocked feeling didn’t last long however as you both fell into a belly laugh. “That was amazing!” you said through your laughter. Your laughter died down, only for you to take one look at Alastor and start bursting out into laughter once again. When you finally calmed down, you and Al glanced at each other and you smiled. You’ve only known him for a couple of hours but you really enjoy his company. 

Your family made their way over to you, telling you it's time to go. When you turned to say goodbye to Al, he grabs your hand and kisses it again, before wishing you a goodnight, and leaving. 

\-----------------

Alastor watched as you left, a small smile on his face. He had fun talking with you. The man didn't stay long however, as he spotted Dr. Facilier looking rather pissed off at where the frogs just were. Alastor watched as Facilier stormed off to where the prince had just ran off too, and he followed. 

Prince Naveen was staying in a small(er) house, rather than the La Bouff mansion. Alastor watched as the two conversed, and the prince turned into some fat old man. A servant perhaps? 

He slowly got bored of this, it only one of Facilier’s tricks (with the help of his friends from the other side), nothing Alastor couldn’t do without his friends' help.

At this time of night, finding a good meat source was easy, but the hunting part was another story. Alastor’s charms were always the best way to get a person on their own. Picking up people who were walking home, alone, were the best target. Come in, use the “It would be a shame if the killer got you” excuse, make sure no one but them saw you, then strike. They never know what hit them. 

As much as Alastor enjoys his killings, and eating them after, he is a man that is easily bored. He often entertains the thought of getting pinched, but for his crimes it would be, -at least- a life sentence (which would just be plain boring) or, execution. Alastor wanted neither. Maybe one day, he would just stop killing; leave the city folk confused, then strike again when nobodys expecting it. Now, that seems like fun! 

He found someone to have for dinner. It was a woman; she was beautiful, he admits that, and for some reason that pretty face reminded him of you. 

Oh, how could he not find you the most beautiful doll he’d ever met. From now on everything he found attractive would remind him of you. 

Making sure nobody saw him, he led the girl off to be slaughtered. 

He hated how messy blood was, but he loved the taste. You wouldn’t think that you could taste the emotions that someone was feeling when you drink their blood, but you could! The blood Alastor always drank tasted of fear, this one included, _and he loved it!_ The taste was so refreshing, especially after the tedious work of killing and dismantling the corpse. But alas, his time gushing about the taste of his food is coming to an end, can’t get caught now can we? Using his hunting knife he cuts out all the important bits to take home with him, and destroys what little evidence there is to incriminate him. He leaves in the cover of night, the only thing on this mind was you.

**Author's Note:**

> 1920s slang (in order of appearance):  
>  **Ossified** \- Smashed drunk.  
>  **Dumb Dora** \- Stupid girl.  
>  **Heaven sent** -Attractive (used for a male).  
>  **Applesauce** \- Nonsense.  
>  **All wet** -Full of crap.  
>  **Sheik** \- A young sexy man.  
>  **Big Cheese** \- An important dude.
> 
> When you do research on the time period and you realise that diamond engagement rings are less than 100 years old, and that Alastor never would have known what it was (That and glitter).  
> There were a few things I had to improvise, like in the ball scene, Charlotte throws what looks to be glitter, but when I checked it said it was invented in 1934 :/
> 
> There a few references to Hamilton and Jekyll and Hyde in this chapter. The description of the door is heavily based off a scene from the novella The curious case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde(read it, its a lot better than the pop culture versions) .
> 
> Anyway, due to a financial situation, I have opened art and writing commissions. Writing commissions will be posted on here and will be read on my YouTube channel! My ko-fi page: https://ko-fi.com/subscribe_to_oxygen0576 
> 
> Hope you guys have a lovely day/evening/night!


End file.
